Bits and Pieces
by shiningdarkness11
Summary: A few years have passed since the Mew Project has ended. Things have changed, and what will happen when the aliens return? Only the bits and pieces of love within the Mews hearts will tell. Couples inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I just love it. Alot. **

Hi everyone. This is just a little story I though up a day or so ago. I hope you like it. I tried to make it possible to the story, so like, all the stuff in my story is possible of happening, though it kind of got messed up a little along the way. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review when you're done!

Couples: RyouxIchigo, TartxPudding, (later on, KishxIchigo), ZakuroxPie

Bits and Pieces

by shiningdarkness11

Chapter One: How it began

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So...why are we returning to Earth again?" Tart asked.

"HELLO! Did you see our planet? Not only are the weather conditions too harsh for us to even breathe, there's a war going on a few miles south!" Kish explained.

"I get that part, but why Earth?"

"It's the closest planet with life even on it. Plus, we at least know a few humans there." Pie added.

"That's nice and all, but are you aware that it took us THREE FREAKING YEARS TO GET BACK HERE! Who's to say they didn't forget us?" Tart mentioned.

"Oh my Ichigo wouldn't forget me, I scarred her for life!" Kish said, happily.

"You got that right," Pie said.

Tart pulled out the candy drop that Pudding had given him so long ago from his pocket. He held it tight in his fist, not wanting Kish or Pie to notice. The truth was, he was excited to go back to Earth. But what if she forgot him? No...she wouldn't forget...

"There's Earth," Pie pointed to the screen. "Prepare for departure."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ever since The mew project had ended, things changed. Due to complications, all girls could still grow tails, ears, wings, etc. Anyway, the cafe closed, but not the mews relationships with one another, or Ryou and Keiichiro. In fact, ever since Masaya went off to England, things had gotten sort of better for Ichigo. Ever since that one night with Ryou...

(_FLASHBACK)_

(after fake-wedding in cafe at end of 7th book)

Ichigo was sitting sadly at a table by herself. The mews had left, actually the took _her_ home, but she returned to the cafe to see it one last time, and to be alone. She was going to miss Masaya dearly, and he would probably find some other great girl in England and forget all about her...there was just too much to worry about to just think everything would be okay. She was lonely, alone...

...or so she thought.

"Ichigo?" came Ryous voice as he walked up to her. His footsteps echoing in the dark, empty, cafe. "I thought you went home."

"I did, it's just, I needed to come back. I'm gonna miss this place..."

"Not like you actually did work here anyway..." Ryou teased.

"I did too! Stop picking on me when I'm trying to be lonely!" she complained.

Ryou laughed "Lonely? You couldn't be lonely if you tried."

"Huh?"

"Well, everyone loves you."

"Ha! I can name one person who hates my guts."

"Who? Yourself?"

"No! You, duh."

Ryou stopped. She thought he _hated_ her? Yeah, sure, he didn't want her to catch on the the fact that he actually liked the little ditzy strawberry girl, but _hate? _He didn't want her to think that, but he also didn't want her to know that he loved her. He finally admitted it to himself. He didn't want her to keep on thinking he hated her, maybe dislike her, but not hated.

"I don't hate you, Ichigo, dispite what you may thing." Ryou quickly answered.

"Yeah, sure."

Ichigo never wanted to admit it to herself, but she did like Ryou. He was just so mysterious and lonely. She sort of felt bad for him. The only problems with having a relationship with him were:

1) She loved Masaya.

2) He acted like he hated her!

If those problems went away...well, anything could happen.

"Ichigo, I do not hate you." Ryou repeated. "And I have to tell you something important. I didn't want to, but I think I should now."

"What?"

Ryou sighed. "I...I..."

_Oh god is he gonna tell me he loves me? I dunno if I could handle that..._

"I saw Masaya making out in a movie theater with some girl yesterday..."

"Oh my god..." Ichigo started to cry. Surprisingly, Ryou came up to her and held her in a hug while she was crying.

_The wedding, the dates, all the great times with Masaya flashed in her mind. They were lies. All lies. Now Ryou was all she had. Now she could tell him the truth._

"Ryou...I love you."

"To tell you Ichigo, I always loved you. From when I first walked you home, and gave you my jacket."

They held each other. And the rest went from there...

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Well, now all the mews were older. Ichigo was pre occupied with Ryou, she was now 15. Mint was the same age, only Mint had gotten an awesome acception letter to the ballet school of her dreams, and was practicing most of the time. Lettuce was 16, and didn't have much new in her life, besides her boyfriend, Tony. Pudding was 14, and had finally went through puberty. Her 5 siblings moved out, but she still preforms. She doesn't have a boyfriend, for ever since Tart left she though only about him. Zakuro was 18, and traveled to America to pursue her modeling career.

The night the aliens returned it was silent. As you could guess, Kish found Ichigo taking a night walk, trying to clear her mind with what was happening over the past few days **(you'll find out later!)**. Immediately, without thinking, Kish swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey my little cat girl," Kish smoothly said.

"Kish? Why are you here?" Ichigo replied, ignoring the fact that Kish had just stolen a kiss from her again.

"We'll all tell you at the ship. Pie is getting the others, except Tart who insisted on bringing Pudding."

"I don't wanna go with you-"

Just then, Kish grabbed her and quickly teleported to the ship.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pudding was out in the park, practicing new tricks. She was hoping on getting really good so she could get more money, since lately she hadn't been getting enough to support herself.

"Shit! When am I EVER going to get this trick right? Only if I could get Tart off my effing mind!" **(she's 14 now...she's aloud to swear...)**

"What was that you were saying?" Tart walked up behind her, and had his arms wrapped around her.

"TART! IT'S YOU! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well here I am. I have to take you to the ship."

"But why..." Puddings voice trailed off as they teleported.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pie finally found it. The mansion of Zakuro Fujiwara. Truth was, he had always liked the strong wolf girl. He would never admit it, though. He teleported in.

Zakuro was getting ready for a photo shoot for a magazine. She was in front of her mirror, brushing her hair, when she saw a shadow in the corner. She quickly turned around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

Pie emerged from the darkness. "Calm down. It's only me, remember, Pie?"

"What are you doing here?" she glared coldly.

"That's what I've come to tell you. But you have to come to the ship with me. It's complicated."

"What? Why? Is this some trap-"

"Don't be a fool. You know your 'Mew Project' is over and we would have no need to fight you at this point anyway. Now let's go."

Without further hesitation, he made them both teleport.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So what do you think? Is it good? How about...if I get 3 good reviews, I'll post the next chapter, kay? Sound good? Thank you!

Please leave a review! No flames, though. I'm new to this!


End file.
